


gravedigger

by psycho_pomp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A Generally Unhealthy Relationship With Death, Death, Gen, Implied Genocide, Isolation, implied handsome jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_pomp/pseuds/psycho_pomp
Summary: they say that death remembers every life it has taken from this world.that it cares for them, and keeps them company.a short poem about death, obligation, and loneliness.takes place between claptastic voyage and borderlands 2.
Kudos: 7





	gravedigger

**Author's Note:**

> my second work! sorry all my stuff has been angst so far haha, i swear i've got some fluff in the works, hope you like this anyways

you are dead; this much you know.  
this frozen casket is as much an unmarked grave  
as the thousands you’ve already dug.  
you wonder, shovel cracking the refrozen snow,  
if these people would’ve feared the reaper more or less  
if they’d known that it was you.

no, you think, you shouldn’t bury them here.  
the ice here is too full of ghosts,  
too many bodies put to rest under the surface.  
you can feel their contempt at being disturbed.  
 _(or is the contempt your own?)  
(is it contempt for the masked god in his orbiting fortress?) _

but you suppose you can’t be too angry with him.  
he brings you thousands of ghosts,  
thousands of new friends,  
with which you share your final rest.  
and, if they’re good company, you take them  
to share your resting place with you.

sometimes, when you return to your first grave,  
you can feel them.  
a million mechanical phantoms,  
their robotic hands clawing at your wires,  
and asking you to bury yourself with them.  
maybe someday you’ll oblige them.

but not today.  
today, you have a hundred new graves to dig,  
and a hundred new ghosts to befriend.  
for, if you do not bury them, who will?  
and once they are all asleep in icy tombs,  
then you can finally put yourself to rest.


End file.
